1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copy paper transporting unit for use in an electrophotographic copying apparatus, and more particularly to a copy paper transporting unit in which in the event that jamming of a copy paper occurs in a paper transport passage near an image transfer station opposite a photosensitive member bearing the image, the jammed copy paper may be readily removed therefrom without damaging the photosensitive member.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
While thin copy paper is, in general, convenient for carrying or storing, since the copy paper tends to be deflected by rollers or belts provided in the reproducing apparatus for transportation in the copy process, turn-up or tucking of an edge of the copy paper is frequently caused due to a friction force or a moisture-adsorbing condition of the copy paper, resulting in jamming of copy paper in the transport passages.
Hitherto, in the event of the jamming of a copy paper in the paper transport passages, the procedure for removing the jammed paper has been to open a side plate in the main frame, or to release a transport belt. One difficulty encountered with such a procedure is the failure of the jammed paper to be removed readily or completely. In particular, when a paper jam occurs in the image transfer station, there is much risk of impairing the transfer corona or the photosensitive member. Thus, there has been required means for removing jammed paper which is free from the drawback described.